Roi Sato
Roi Sato ''(佐藤浩 Satōkō): Is one of the antagonist in the fanon series Fairy Tail: Seven; Roi Sato is a young man in the age of twenty six, he utilize Take Over and uses a specific type of one. Roi is commonly known as '''The Hooded Man '(フード付きの男 Fūdo-tsuki no otoko): and earned this nickname as he uses a specially designed jacket that changes along with his body with the use of his magic. Roi is also noticed with his monstrous agility and merciless attack at foe's and especially those that he has been ordered to kill, As an assassin he is commonly known in the industry as Dead Man '(死人 Shibito): As most of his assassinations would result in an immediate success and once you're targeted by him the only world to describe you is ''Dead, but as most of the people in Fiore are Mages and the people sending the quest request are mostly targeting Mages that has huge capacity for Magic and also mages with fighting chances thus resulting in some of his assassinations as failures or resulted on him getting a few beating up before the finishing attack. Ina, Who he has known for so long as long as his turn for the bad. Ina has been by his side since he was a child and has grown up together and thus she has witnessed the growth, changes and all the things that had changed within him. Even after all the people he has killed Ina hasn't given up on him at all and still sticks with him and going as far as to join a dark guild to be by his side and support him. Ina was always Roi's ticket to freedom as her usage of Love Magic depends on the manipulation of the people affected by it and works like a charm when Roi is caught by the council, Over the years Ina has been calling him by his first name even in the face of the guild hinting that this two knows each other and is very close. '''Appearance Roi Sato is a man shrouded with Darkness and Mystery as his past is mostly kept a secret from others and the only person to know about his past at all is Ina Suzuki, His childhood friend who has been with him till now. Sato is mostly seen as an older figure capable of tearing someone down without no hesitation, He is mostly seen with the people he holds dear and doesn't let anything happen to them and if does so, He silently does his job of keeping them away. He mostly gives off the feelings of a person you wouldn't want to mess with because of his usual sticky glares that could throw daggers even if you circle around the world or the threatening atmosphere surrounding him especially when in a situation where a person's life is involved. He doesn't mainly focus on his looks and greatly despise people who are rich and keeps their money for themselves because of a past history of growing up in slum and being forced to live with it along with Ina. Roi along with his usual airs adds more air to him with his usual attires, He always and almost wear a black jacket that is stripped with white in both sides that serves as a design purpose his jacket includes many pockets surrounding it especially his chest and sides as along with the jacket the jacket isn't made from usual leather but transformative fabric and leather as this was needed for his ability, His Take Over usually rips his clothes off but as of now he only wears clothes that doesn't break away when he transforms the inside of his jacket correspond to the outside color as inside is the color red when tucked out it usually gives off a cool feeling and an atmosphere that forces people to avoid you out of fear. As an inside wear Roi usually wears a shirt that is held by buttons it is mainly in the color of grey his shirt doesn't fit him much and so exposing his bare chest that drives multiple women crazy in sight, along with his standard attire is his jeans this jeans are the usual color with tinted blue and the same fabric used for his clothes it isn't usually breaking out as it is kept more held than the clothes above. Roi is a man that gives off vibes that can kill but despite this, his face is a weapon that could charm the princesses the he hunts for, his face is seen as precious since he was a child living with no parents and is kept upon the slums with people that are sicker than the mental patients. His face became a weakness to him as a child being hunt for his looks to be sell off into other countries and rich people and be used as an slave and sometimes people attempted to do worse but with Ina by his side he was able to break away from all the attempts to use him for whatever sick reason they would choose it to be, Ina who has been with him since the beginning has secretly and quietly keeps her feelings for him ever since they met. Roi has a black hair that doesn't usually stand out but paired with blue eyes many could guess that he might be a person that was left alone after the person didn't want the child as he was from another man or he came from another person but Roi wasn't interested in knowing any of this nor does he want to hear the real answer of his parents. Personality History Sypnosis Magic and Abilities Trivia Category:Lala's Land